scykadiafandomcom-20200213-history
The Order of Silver
An Order of Monster Hunters... The Order of Silver is an order of monster hunters, whom hail from Fort Kaeylan, located somewhere amongst the Exile Kingdoms that border the Weft. Due to the recent death of Grandmaster Fidald, the title of Grandmaster has been passed down to Dorian, who now currently leads the Order; along with the help of Master Domonkos, within the Guardian Vale. The Order of SIlver’s methods of recruitment vary, but most members are orphans rescued by members of the Order. The Order is, however, not against recruiting those who wish to join. Once recruited, initiates will undergo training in both magic and swordsmanship. The Order will accept anyone who wishes to research, and hunt monsters, as well as those who simply want to protect people. The Hunt The Order of Silver serves the deities known as The Hunt, and as such it is recommended that each member wear some sort of bear medallion; though this is not a requirement. Instead, members can opt to wear green on their person, in the form of a tabard, or a bandana wrapped around the arm. The Knighting of Argent High-ranking members of the Order of Silver; Grandmaster, Masters, Beastmasters, Proven Beastseekers, are known to undergo magical and alchemical enhancements. It is entirely optional. This process extends their lifespan - halting their physical aging at the age that they were Knighted - and improves their magical capabilities, however, side effects included are dampened emotions, and animalistic eyes. After awhile, the lifespan extending effects of the Knighting of Argent wear off, causing a phenomena in which the individual rapidly ages over the course of a year. This usually ends with them expiring, although, there have been rare cases where some have continued living - mind you, not comfortably... A second Knighting of Argent attempt on those experiencing the rapid aging, results in failure, and sometimes even, the death of the candidate. Dorian, is an example of one who has went through the Knighting of Argent. Ranks These are some ranks, that those within the Order can work towards. # Grandmaster - Highest rank within the Order # Master - Second highest rank within the Order. Sit on the Grandmaster's council # Beastmaster - Revered Beastseekers # Proven Beastseeker - Or simply, 'Proven', are distinguished Beastseekers within the Order # Beastseeker - The main combatant rank within the Order of Silver. Obtained after six games within the Order of Silver # Hunters - Obtained after three games # Apprentice - Awarded at the conclusion of an initiates first game # Initiate - Starting rank for recruits Members # Acting-Grandmaster: Domonkos - Alexander Johnson # Beastmaster: Edmund Carver - Caleb Lennane # Beastseeker: Montarei Russeau - Hayden Stroud # Beastseeker: Dawn - Desmond Smith # Hunter: Aleric - David Critchley Guardian Vale - Monster List The following, is a list of all the monsters the Order has dispatched, or assisted in dispatching. Note, this list does not include Moon-Form Shifters, due to the Order's hesitance to dispatch them. * 1x Greater Demon of Trarchor. Dorian and Domonkos, with the help of the forces of Light, and the 37th Regiment of Foot, managed to take out this greater demon as it was summoned. * 1x Giant. While Dorian was off at Fort Kaeylan, a giant bounded towards the Vale. Along with the help of many others, Domonkos killed the giant. However, due to head trauma. Domonkos temporarily lost his hearing. * 1x Wendigo. Dorian, with the help of Avner and Lucius, managed to take down the Wendigo after a days worth of hunting. * 1x Griffin. With the assistance of Avner and, to a lesser extent, Ryn. Orginally hired by J'ov. Dorian managed to locate three locations of Griffn's tracks. Thanks to this information, Dorian and a hunting party were able to track down and slay the Griffin with ease. Inspiration The Order of Silver takes inspiration from monster hunters in general, but also: * The Witcher Series. The Witcher School of the Bear. * Dungeons and Dragons. Blood Hunters * Bloodborne. Hunters Category:Factions